


Day 6: The Flu Outbreak

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cadets, Caring, Coughing, Day 6, Fainting, Fever, Flu, Galaxy Garrison, Influenza, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, caretaker shiro, vldwhumpmas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day Six: Cold/FluSheith: Flu, Galaxy Garrison





	Day 6: The Flu Outbreak

It was rare for Keith to be the type to get sick since it seemed that he had a very good immune system which helped with avoiding the time when sickness was going around. The Garrison did what they could to keep the flu from being spread around after a few cadets and an instructor came down with the illness. The cadets were quarantined to their rooms as the instructor had to stay home to avoid from getting anyone else sick, but of course that didn’t really work out too well. A few more cadets ended up getting sick as Keith ended up being one of them, but he didn’t really know until he collapsed during class one day in front of the other cadets and Shiro. 

**Keith’s pov**

I let out a small groan as I felt achy all over and had a pounding headache with the sound of my alarm going off in the background. I shifted moving to turn the alarm off as the room did spin slightly for a moment, but I brushed it off thinking that it was nothing. There was no way that I was sick, I must of just been tired from working out with Shiro in the gym yesterday since it was normal for us to have a sparring session after classes were over with. I knew that the flu had been going around, but I was the type who rarely got sick because of my awesome immune system that has helped me from getting sick so many times before. I guess that it was good thing that I didn’t have any roommates since the problems that came from my temper and I don’t handle dealing with people too well. It’s a struggle for me to trust them because of me having to live in an orphanage for so long until I became a ward of the Garrison which was better than being stuck in a random foster home. I never enjoyed living in those foster homes as I tried my best to avoid the other children that lived there, I didn’t want anything to do with them as it was best for me to be alone. My bad temper and trust issues was the reason on why I kept on being moved around to the different homes which was lead me to where I am now. My mother is a complete mystery to me while I do have some memories of my father, but he suddenly left me behind when I was eight which started the trust issues when anyone came to the homes looking for a child to adopt. I had even been evaluated by a child psychiatrist because of the homes decided that it was best to get me looked at after the last few problems that showed up with the other children and them trying to get me to open up. I was soon labeled with PTSD because of a fear of abandonment, insomnia, and showing signs of being anti-social. It didn’t really help though with finding out the problems that I had though since I still got moved around to different foster homes until I became a cadet at the Garrison. 

I let out a small breath before moving to put on my uniform to get ready for the day knowing that it was going to be filled with notes, more simulations, and possibly going to the gym for another sparring session. I cleaned off my and worked on making myself look presentable to avoid from worrying anyone, mostly Shiro since he was the concerned friend type. I grabbed the material that I needed, leaving my room to go to my first class of the day and hopefully be able to make it through without embarrassing myself in front of anyone. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was hard to focus on what the teacher was saying while I worked on taking the notes the best that I could, everything hurt though and my head was throbbing pretty badly. I just wanted to sleep, but I knew that this was the day that I couldn’t miss because of the new material that we were going over today. The headache didn’t want to go away no though as the noises and the lights were making it worse, I tried to ignore it the best that I could while focusing on the paper that was in front of me. I just wanted to get this day over with and back to my room to sleep as long as possible until I felt a lot better or Shiro came into my room to check on me. The classes seemed to go pretty slowly as I almost fell asleep at one point before the sound of a book falling caught my attention which jerked me out of the dozing state that I had fallen into. I let out a small breath leaning back in the chair, waiting for this class to come to an end as there wasn’t much time left in the lecture and in the class. The simulations were up next though which was the one thing that I wasn’t looking forward to since I could have to try harder to focus on what I was doing, hopefully I would be able to handle it though since I know that the other instructors and cadets will be watching because of the scores that I have made so far. This was going to be a tough day especially when it came to dealing with the simulations that I would have to practice piloting, at least it wasn’t the real thing though... 

**Shiro’s pov**

I was standing in the simulation room already, waiting for the cadets that were going to come in for today’s simulations. I knew that Keith would be one of the cadets as everyone was waiting to see what he was going to do today because of the natural skill that he had already. It was true that Keith had plenty of skill, but there was much that he needed to learn and hone those skills that he has already. The cadets soon came into the room as my eyes landed on Keith, frowning at the way he looked. He looked terrible, exhaustion was written all over his face and he looked like he was about to fall over at any moment which made me wonder on if he had caught the flu that has been going around lately. Keith obviously needed to rest, but know his stubborn ways, it was going to be impossible to actually get him to lay down and rest. Something needed to be done before he would pass out in front of everyone since that would be the last thing that Keith wanted to do. I let out a small breath deciding to go down there and talk to Iverson, knowing that it would be best to take Keith gave to his room before there was a chance of getting anyone else sick. There was been enough sick people already and it was best to keep the flu from spreading any further than it already has. 

I made my way down to where Iverson was with the rest of the cadets, I got his attention before walking away from the cadets to avoid from embarrassing Keith in front of everyone 

“I think that it’s best that Kogane doesn’t do the simulator today, I think he caught the flu that has been going around.” 

Iverson glanced over at Keith obviously seeing how terrible the poor kid looks before agreeing 

“Take him back to his room, Shirogane. I don’t want anyone else getting sick.” 

I nodded as I was about to head over to Keith to take him out of the simulation room and get him back to his room so he could get the rest that he seriously needs. The poor kid looks like he was about to fall over at any moment anyways so a good rest, medicine, and fluids was something that he needed. I made my way over to the sick raven who was standing in the back probably trying to act like he wasn’t sick at all, but it was too obvious to see that something was wrong. I was about to place my hand on his shoulder to get his attention, but Keith suddenly collapsed causing me to wrap my arms around him and kneel down to the ground with him against my chest. I rested my hand against his forehead as the other cadets did crowd around us slightly before Iverson stepped forward making them back up 

“Step back, everyone. Cadet Kogane might have the flu and none of you need to catch it.”

My concern was only Keith at the moment so I moved to pick him up, carrying him out of the simulation room and to the infirmary to get looked at before I would bring him back to his room to rest. I knew that I would be watching him for a few days, possibly longer until he was feeling better. 

**Keith’s pov**

Everything was achy as my eyes felt heavy, but the room was quiet and I felt comfortable on the bed that I was laying on. I could hear some movement in the background, but it was hard to tell where it was actually coming from. It took me a few minutes, but I was able to open my eyes before I looked around the room seeing that I was in mine which only caused a lot of confusion. I shifted slightly moving to sit up before a rag fell off of my forehead that was damp like someone had dipped it into some water, the shuffling continued before a few harsh coughs rattled from my chest. Hands appeared on my back in a rubbing motion to help with the coughing while their hand rested against my forehead, it was a bit hard to pick up on the familiar musty scent, but I knew that Shiro was the one sitting in front of me. Once the coughing stopped, I leaned back against the pillows as some water was held up in front my face 

“Drink some water, you need to drink plenty of fluids okay?” 

Nodding, I took the water before starting to take a few sips figuring that I must of caught the flu that has bedridden a few of the other cadets already. I didn’t want to stay in bed, but I knew that with Shiro’s watchful gaze that getting out of bed was going to be impossible. He would make sure that I got plenty of rest and TLC until I was feeling a lot better, I let out a small breath leaning back against the pillows once more 

“Do I even what to know what happened?” 

Shiro gave me a small smile before patting my knee gently 

“Well, I was about to get your attention before you ended up passing out in front of the other cadets. I got you out of there before too much of a fuss could be made, you’ve been looked at and it was confirmed that you caught the flu that’s been going around. I’m here to make sure that you rest until you’re better though, so no wandering off to class or anywhere else all right?” 

I groaned, but closed my eyes for a moment knowing that escaping Shiro would be hard 

“Fine... but I get to pick what to watch... None of that awkward Syfy stuff you call good.” 


End file.
